Love Hurts, Doesn't it?
by QueenSkylarBorg
Summary: Link is full of surprises now... Ghiralink fanfic! crappy title is crappy.
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback* Link's eyes widened at the figure before him, dark eyes flashing, sword raised, they didn't face him at first, but then their sword dissappeared into a sea of diamonds, they growled softly as they turned to him "Look who it is... I thought that the Tornado i stirred up would've torn you to peices by now. But your life or death doesn't matter, It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here... just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked her holiness from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours...by all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon who presides over this land you look down upon, what you refer to as the surface. You may call me Ghirahim, though i perfer to be indulged by my full title; Lord Ghirahim." He smirked slightly, then Link drew his sword and readied his shield. "Did you really just draw your sword on me? foolish boy." He growled, and when Link struck, he simply caught the blade between his two fingers, smiling as Link struggled to free it, finally letting go, only to do the same thing as Link strikes again, this time taking the blade "Interesting blade you have here." He said, then whirled it in his hand and threw it at Link, who was unprepared for that attack and yelped as his sword slashed his neck gently "Oh, I'm sorry, did i hurt you?" He asked, smirking before walking over, flicking his long snake-like tounge over the wound and licking away all the blood "Better?" he smiled, before gently flicking Link's ear with his tounge and moving back.  
*Flashback over*  
It'd been two months since Link and Ghirahim had last seen each other, and surprisingly Link was worried, he'd gone to Skyview Temple, only to find it empty. Now Link was on his way to where Fi had said Ghirahim's Castle would be. Once Link got there, he'd heard a soft coughing coming from inside, and knocked softly. Ghirahim answered the door, his voice hinted to why they hadn't seen each other for a while "Oh.. Hello there Link..." He seemed rather uneasy, and Link knew why; If he were to be attacked in his current, ill state, he'd most likely die during the battle. "Surprised to see you here. How'd you find my castle anyway?" He asked, and Link replied truthfully "Fi told me where..." Link's voice was soft, and he seemed tense, expecting Ghirahim to make the first move. "Ah. Well, don't be so scared, I won't attack." He smiled slightly. "I'd most likely die during the battle, and you know it. Sky Child." then, Link did the last thing expected, and leaned up, kissing Ghirahim. His eyes widened in shock before he kissed back, smiling "mm..." He moaned softly as he felt Link's hands traveling down his body, and Link's tounge enter his mouth, then he felt those delicate hands stop, right on one certain spot and start massaging, causing him to moan louder as the kiss was broken, then pull Link inside and close the door behind them, letting his own hands travel down Link's body before stopping at the same spot and massaging as Link was doing to him, earning a loud moan from the other "You like this?" He asked "H-Hell I do!" Link said, moaning even louder as Ghirahim squeezed that one certain area. Link slowly slipped off Ghirahim's body suit and cape, smirking at the sight of the other's erection, before kneeling down to start sucking.


	2. Chapter 2 Pleasure And Pain

'Good thing these walls are soundproof...' He thought, moaning loudly as Link deep-throated him, massaging his balls. "F-Fuck Link! That feels amazing!" He moaned even louder. "Heh, bet neither Zelda nor Demise could ever give you this sort of pleasure, could they now, Ghirahim?" Link asked. "N-No..." He moaned the reply as Link continued sucking, feeling that soft tounge playing with the tip. Ghirahim moaned as Link's tounge flicked over every nerve, gently pressing "T-Tease~" He moaned again at Link's tounge gently pressing on the one large bundle of nerves. "mm L-Link, you're a real tease~" He moaned even louder as Link's tounge pressed harder "Mmm.. L-Liiink..." He moaned even louder and came in Link's mouth, panting softly after. Then Link gently shoved him down onto the couch, and his eyes widened "Link, what do you have planned?" He asked, and Link replied with "You'll see.." He frowned slightly, watching the other slip off his clothes and hat, then his trailed down Link's body as Link silently walked over, kissing him, then his eyes widened as Link suddenly pushed into him, smirking slightly. "Nnnn..." He moaned, despite the slight pain as Link began thrusting, keeping a steady pace. "Mmm~" He moaned even louder as Link slowly sped up, lifting Ghirahim onto his shoulders and thrusting deeper. Ghirahim moaned even louder as Link kept up his deep, quick thrusts. He let out a soft gasp as Link came. He smiled slightly, watching Link pull out, panting. "So.. How was that?" Link asked, still panting. "A-Amazing..." Ghirahim answered, eyes closed slightly. He grinned, snapping his fingers and both were back in their clothes. Then he saw Link's expression change to one of hate. 'Shit..' he thought, then Link growled "You. Fucking. Bastard!" Link yelled, "YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME AND MADE ME KISS YOU AND FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He growled, turning on his heel and stomping off. Ghirahim sighed, looking rather hurt, and whispered "I'm sorry..." then his eyes changed to a deep purple, and he let out a shuddering breath "N-No... not this shit again.." He muttered, feeling a tightness in his chest, then he gasped, eyes going wide as he let out a pained yell. "What the fuck?" Link muttered, turning and looking back to see an even weaker Ghirahim there, his eyes deep purple and full of pain, his voice carrying to Link. "S-Skychild you triggered this..." He said, growling slightly before collapsing and falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3 Where are we?

Ghirahim awoke to a couple of people laughing, he growled slightly "Now who may you be?" He asked, standing up. The black-haired male answered "I'm Android 17.." He smirked. The other replied "Android 18, that bumbasses sister." She said, jabbing towards 17. 17 growled, giving her the middle finger, and she did the same back before they both asked "And who're you, ugly?" Ghirahim growled and answered "I, am Ghirahim. Though I perfer to be indulged by my full title; Lord Ghirahim." 17's eyes widened as Ghirahim stood up. "What!? Ghirahim!? Wh-How are you real!?" He looked shocked "Y-You're meant to be from a game...how are you here!?" Ghirahim laughed softly "And you're from a T.V show. Care to explain that? and where am I, anyway?" 17 answered softly "Dr. Gero's lab..." Ghirahim smirked as Link stepped out "Sky Child... I was wondering whether or not you came here with me." He smirked, and Link growled "Seirously Ghirahim!? Where the fuck are we!?" Ghirahim just simply smirked "Well. it seems we got transported to the Dragon Ball Z world and we're in Dr. Gero's lab. anyway." He dissappeared in a sea of diamonds. Then 18 spoke softly "What the fuck is that guy?" Link answered with a growl "A Demon. That's what." 17 laughed "Sis, do you know ANYTHING about the Legend of Zelda?" "No." "Anyway. Link, here." 17 tossed Link an outfit that looked like Goku's "Wear that so they know you're a good guy." He laughed and Link nodded slightly, before the two androids flew off and he changed, walking off and seeing someone fly towards him; Goku. "Hi there! I'm Goku. Who're you?" He asked. Link smiled slightly "I'm Link." "Well, Nice to meet you Link!" Goku smiled slightly "Follow me!" Link smirked and followed, then realized he could fly when Goku boosted him up. "Holy shit, i can fly." He said, eyes widening. "Duh! everyone here can unless they're civilians!" Goku laughed softly, leading Link over to Kame House. "Master Roshi! I found someone here who's ready to be trained!" He called, and Master Roshi stepped out, and his eyes widened "Link. Hello there, come with me. We'll start training immeaditly." He nodded slightly, leading link off to train. Meanwhile, Ghirahim was back with 17 and 18, teaching them some of his attacks. "Now, here. Try to make daggers like this." He said, daggers appearing out of thin air. He'd shown them how to do it, and now, they did it perfectly "Good. now, ready to see my other forms?" He asked, smirking slightly. "YEP!" Both androids answered, then watched as Ghirahim turned to his second form. "Slightly better looking." 18 said, then watched as a dark aura surrounded Ghirahim, and He growled, hunching over slightly "T-This form is the most painful to turn to.." He said, before the aura surrounded him fully, when it died down it revealed his final form "Holy...Shit...you...look...AWESOME." 18 said, eyes wide. "Yea!" 17 nodded, smirking. Ghirahim smirked slightly "In this form, i am a more powerful demon, and known as..." a dark version of the Master Sword flashed before he smirked and continued "A weapon without mercy." He laughed softly, then 17 and 18 both smirked, 18 suddenly changed, going into her second form, then third form, 17 doing the same. both now looking buff, but their hair longer, 17's in a braid, 18's in long pigtails. Ghirahim smiled slightly "Now. You both look amazing.." He then smirked, and all 3 dissappeared into a sea of diamonds, re-appearing at the castle they had built with their powers.


	4. Chapter 4 Not enough time

Ghirahim awoke, yawning slightly before coughing and sitting up 'Ugh.. not this again..' He thought, gently placing a hand on his stomach, then his eyes widened 'I-Shit..' He thought "So...I have about 9 months to get Link to love me. Great." He muttered, getting out of bed hesitantly, wanting nothing more than for this to all be a dream, yet he knew it wasn't, he knew it was all real. He went into the kitchen, seeing 17 and 18 already there. 17 looked up and smiled "Morning, sleepyhead.." He teased. Ghirahim laughed softly "Morning, 17." 17 raised a brow, looking to 18, it was odd for Ghirahim to not tease back. What was going on with him? Ghirahim sat next to them, eating silently. 18 gently nudged him "Ey. Why're you so quiet today?" She looked at him, curious. Ghirahim growled softly "Just not in the mood to talk.." 17 & 18 looked at each other, silently agreeing that it was best not to bother him right now. Ghirahim finished eating "I'll be going out for a while. I'll be gone for about an hour, k?" He looked to them, getting up. "K." They said, going off to their rooms. Ghirahim teleported off, finding Link walking, he tapped his shoulder "uhm.. Link?" He gently bit his lip. Link whirled, eyes flashing "The fuck do you want?" He growled. Ghirahim shrank back slightly then said "I have something to tell you.." He squeaked. "I-Fine. What is it?" Link raised a brow 'Why is Ghirahim acting so scared?' He thought. Ghirahim looked around "Uhm.. Well, y'know with that spell i put on you?" He was nervous to tell Link about this what if it made Link madder than what he'd been when he found out about the spell? Link sighed inwardly "Yea? What about it?" Ghirahim growled softly "i- uhm well... I'm pregnant.." He shrank back more. Link's eyes widened "i-Ghirahim.. You gotta be kidding me!" He face palmed. Ghirahim blushed lightly, then raised a brow as Link suddenly drew closer, feeling the hero's hands around his neck, he wrapped his around Link's waist. Link gently kissed his cheek "You don't know how happy that makes me, knowing that i'll soon have a child of my own. Especially with you." Ghirahim's eyes widened "R-Really?" He looked down at Link. Link smiled "Yes, Really." Ghirahim grinned "You have no idea how glad i am to hear that!" He said, then teleported both of them back to his bedroom, he sat on his bed, smiling slightly. Link sat next to Ghirahim, resting his head on the Demon Lord's shoulder, and whispering "I love you." Ghirahim smiled "I love you too." He then kissed Link's cheek and turned on the T.V, they both smiled, watching Bleach for a while, before going on Twitter and Deviantart. 'That was easier than i expected.' Ghirahim thought, smiling and wrapping his arm around Link's waist "Link...The androids can't know about this. So, mind if i stay with you for a while?" He hissed softly. Link smiled "Sure.." Then turned his attention back to the drawing he was working on. Ghirahim smiled, snapping his fingers, watching as some of his clothes packed themselves into his suitcase. He then went back to his own drawing he'd been working on for a while now, humming softly as he continued, making it as perfect as possible.


	5. Chapter 5 Extra-Long chapter!

Ghirahim sighed inwardly, it'd been 6 months since he'd started staying at Kame House with Link, and he missed 17 & 18. 'Still...' He thought 'They can't find out if th-' He squeaked seeing a figure appear infront of him "i-17?" His eyes widened. 17 narrowed his eyes "So there you are, Ghirahim. Hanging out with the good guys? why?" He raised a brow. Ghirahim gently bit his lip "About that..." He shifted as Link yawned, sitting up before looking up and reaching for his sword, which he always hid under his bed. 17 snorted "Ghirahim, care to explain why the fuck you slept with Link?" He folded his arms across his chest. Ghirahim squeaked softly "I-uhm well..." He shifted closer toward Link. Link growled, slipping into a defensive position infront of Ghirahim. 17 laughed softly "What? Trying to protect the same one as who wanted to kill you?" He grinned. Link growled softly "That was the past, and we've forgiven eachother for the things we'd said and done." He looked back at Ghirahim with a slight smile before turning his attention back to 17. 17 sighed softly "Ey, I'm not lookin' for a fight or anything. I was just looking for Ghirahim. Me and 18 were worried." He hissed softly "Welp. I'll be leaving now." He dissappeared, reappearing at the castle. 18 looked over at her brother "Find him?" She asked. 17 nodded slightly "He's at Kame House.. Though you wouldn't believe who he slept with!" He grinned, and the two went in, talking and laughing. Link turned and sat next to Ghirahim "How're ya feeling?" He smiled. Ghirahim grinned "Alot better now that I've finally been able to get more than just 2 hours of sleep." He gently kissed Link's cheek, getting up "Hungry?" He asked. Link nodded "C'mon, Launch should have something cooked for breakfast!" He darted out, taking his place next to Roshi. Ghirahim followed, sitting next to Link. Launch came over with breakfast for all of them, taking her place with a smile "So, how're all of you today?" she asked. Roshi grinned "Good, you?" Ghirahim looked to her "Good.." Link looked up "I'm great." He silently wrapped an arm around Ghirahim while eating. After they'd finished eating, they went into the living room, curling up together and watching a movie, turning to eachother for a kiss every now and then. Ghirahim smiled, then looked to Link and sighed softly, resting his head on the hero's shoulder and whispering softly "The baby's kicking..." Link looked over to Ghirahim at those word's, grinning, his eyes flashing "Really?" He asked. Ghirahim nodded slightly, kissing Link's cheek and continuing to watch the movie. Once the movie was over they both went to the bedroom, yawning and reading for a while before falling asleep. The next morning Ghirahim awoke to see both 17 and 18 with energy balls ready to be shot at Link. 17 growled softly "Ghirahim. Come back with us, or Link dies..." He hissed softly. Ghirahim frowned "No. Look, I'll be back, when, I don't know, but I will return, I promise." He gently nudged Link with his foot, watching as the Hero awoke, and, seeing the energy balls infront of his face, squeak and grab his sword and sheild. Link growled softly "The fuck!? That's not funny..." then gasped as Launch and Roshi burst in, each one grabbing an Android before Krillin stepped in and hissed "Stop! Let 18 go, I know she wouldn't do this unless she was forced to!" He looked over at her. 18 sighed inwardly as she was let go, and darted over to Krillin, smiling "Thanks, hun." She whispered, then turned to 17 with a laugh "Did ya really think that I'd actually hurt Link? I don't hurt those who're friends with Krillin." She hissed. 17 growled "I should've killed Krillin when I met him! He's set you against me!" He frowned. 18 sighed inwardly "17, i'm not against you. It's just, hard to pick sides. I'm just following my heart, like you always told me to." She smiled slightly. 17 looked up with a smile before easily slipping away from Launch and floating over to 18 "Sis, you really do know how to convince me not to kill people." He laughed softly, then his eyes widened at Launch sneezing "Shit.. Lets go!" He said, teleporting himself, 18, and Krillin back to the castle. 18 laughed "The fuck was that about?" She asked. Krillin frowned "Even 17 knows that when Launch sneezes, she turns to a blonde version of herself who tends to go trigger-happy if people don't please her." He sighed softly. 17 growled "Shame I can only teleport 3 at a time." He frowned. Ghirahim squeaked, then looked over at Launch "Well... Thanks for at least scaring the androids away." He smiled. Launch grinned "No problem, Ghirahim." She laughed softly. Link grinned, before going out for breakfast with the others. After breakfast Link and Ghirahim spent most of the day training with the others. Once training was over, everybody went inside to watch a movie. Ghirahim smiled 'At least they have a good taste in movies..' He thought, cuddling Link. Roshi smirked at Link and Ghirahim before continuing to watch the movie, frowning "Aww fuck no! not Gandalf!" He hissed. Link laughed softly "Aw. Too bad, Gandalf died." He smirked. Ghirahim grinned, turning to continue watching the movie "Eh.." He silently pushed Link's bangs back. Launch frowned "Awww No! Why does Gandalf have to die?" She squeaked. Ghirahim growled "Hey. out of all 800,000 people that played the game I'm from, 75% of them said I was their favorite character. Imagine how many people were sad like you guys are when I died in-game." He smiled at Link. Roshi's eyes widened "Well then." He grinned. After the movie everyone just went off to do whatever, Link and Ghirahim mainly cuddling and reading together. Meanwhile, 17, 18, and Krillin were out with Goku, talking and training. "So... Seen any new trainees at Kame House?" 17 asked, smirking. Goku grinned "Yea. Two. Link and Ghirahim." He fixed his gi, looking at 17 "Why?" He raised a brow. 17 smiled "Well. Ghirahim was training us, but we last saw him over at Kame House, said he'd be back with us, didn't know when. But either way. He promised he'd return." He looked to 18. Goku smiled "Well... He did say that he had a secret neither of you can know. So." He shrugged. "Anyway. C'mon! Chi-Chi's sure to have something cooked for dinner!" With that they flew off, back to Goku's house. Chi-Chi stepped out, seeing them land she smiled "Well. I was wondering when you guy'd get back! C'mon, I've just finished dinner!" She went back inside, followed by the others. 


End file.
